O Desaparecimento
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: Draco desaparece repentinamente da vida de Harry, e o moreno está a sua procura.


**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai...

***HxD***

**Resumo: **Draco desaparece repentinamente da vida de Harry, e o moreno está a sua procura.

**O Desaparecimento**

-Diz de novo?...

O moreno riu.

-Eu te amo. – Harry sorriu quando viu o loiro se esconder embaixo dos lençóis, ainda podia ver seus cabelos loiros brilharem, o sol entrava forte pela janela fazendo-os reluzir tanto quanto ouro.

-E se eu ficar velho? – O moreno tentou puxar o lençol, mas Draco o segurava firmemente.

-Então eu irei amar todas as suas rugas... – Harry ouviu o loiro soltar um muxoxo emburrado e entrou também por baixo do lençol para observar o companheiro.

-Eu não quero ficar velho... Vou ficar feio. – Draco fazia uma careta, e Harry o contemplou divertido, passou a mão pela bochecha pálida e macia do companheiro "Como consegue ser tão perfeito?..." O sorriso do ex-grifinório apenas se alargou quando ele encarou as íris prateadas que o observavam com aflição.

-Eu não acho isso possível... Se você ficar velho, só vai ficar ainda mais bonito.

-Cabeção... – Xingou baixinho e abraçou o moreno, Harry o apertou em seus braços. – Eu também te amo Harry... – Sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do moreno, e o ex-grifinório sentiu uma lágrima rolar por seus olhos verdes.

-Então por que você não está aqui comigo?!

Harry acordou no meio da noite abraçando o travesseiro, lágrimas pesadas corriam por suas bochechas lhe molhando o rosto "Aonde você está?..." O moreno respirava pesadamente, sonhava tanto com o companheiro que as vezes não tinha vontade de se levantar, apenas para poder vê-lo novamente nem que fosse em sonho.

Desceu as escadas no escuro já sabia onde tudo estava, encheu um copo com água e o tomou lentamente pensando no que lhe inquietava, o desaparecimento súbito de Draco.

Lembrou-se com um sorriso nos lábios de quando pediu para ficar com o loiro ao invés de Ginny logo após o final da guerra, Draco realmente ficou irritado com a declaração repentina e pública, mas não o rejeitou. Os dois decidiram morar juntos e após dois anos compraram a mansão onde Harry se encontrava agora, sozinho.

-Por que você não aparece de uma vez?... – Harry disse alto no escuro, mas não ouve nenhum tipo de resposta, o moreno suspirou, chorava tanto que sentia a cabeça latejar, olhou dentro dos armários e tomou um analgésico e uma pílula para dormir. Seguiu ainda no escuro para a sala e sentou-se no sofá espaçoso e exagerado, Draco havia escolhido o móvel.

Respirou fundo tentando fazer as lágrimas pararem de rolar, mas era uma tarefa quase impossível não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Fazia três dias que o loiro havia simplesmente desaparecido, Harry achou estranho no primeiro dia, não havia bilhetes nem nada do tipo, no dia seguinte o moreno perguntou aos amigos de Draco se ele havia aparecido, mas nenhum deles parecia saber do paradeiro do loiro, à partir desse ponto o jovem de ouro se preocupou. Perguntou aos familiares de Malfoy sobre o rapaz e novamente ninguém sabia nada. Foi quando resolveu informar as autoridades bruxas.

Harry colocou uma das mãos na cabeça irritado lembrando-se da perícia lhe indagando repetitivamente "Mas você e seu companheiro brigavam?" "Você era abusivo na relação? Existe algum motivo para Draco Malfoy desaparecer dessa maneira?" Nesse ponto o moreno explodiu com o homem "Não! Éramos perfeitamente felizes! Eu não sei por que ele desapareceu... Eu apenas voltei do serviço e ele não estava mais aqui..." Chorou pesadamente quando respondeu para o oficial, que tentou lhe acalmar logo em seguida "Se este é o caso, o rapaz deve voltar logo, tente não se exaltar tanto."

-Como?! Como eu faço isso? – Falou irritado para o nada a sua frente, tentou respirar e procurou por outro comprimido para dormir, a mansão agora estava repleta deles, na sala, na cozinha, no quarto, no banheiro, em todos os cantos.

Fazia três dias que não dormia direito por isso se medicava, e deitar-se sozinho na cama que dividia com o ex-sonserino o deixava inquieto "Sempre sonho com ele..." Não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada, faltará esses três dias no serviço e não havia dado nenhum tipo de explicação para seu chefe, não que fizesse diferença já que o moreno trabalhava para o ministério como um tipo de porta-voz, era um trabalho bastante maçante e desnecessário já que sua fortuna agora junta com a herança dos Malfoy o deixará podre de rico, mas isso realmente não era importante "Jogaria tudo fora para achá-lo..." Pensava cabisbaixo, tomou mais dois comprimidos que encontrou na gaveta e esperou o sono vir, contudo ainda pode ouvir na escuridão um som fraco.

-Potter... – Tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam pesados devido aos medicamentos e Harry entrou em sono profundo, logo em seguida sonhou novamente com Draco Malfoy.

**HXD**

-Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – A voz de Malfoy ecoou em sua cabeça e Harry inconscientemente confirmou, mas havia muito barulho não estava mais conseguindo ouvir direito o que Draco lhe dizia.

-Vamos, vamos acordar! – Harry ouviu uma voz falar alto em seu ouvido, abriu a contra gosto os olhos e viu os olhos grandes e castanhos de Hermione Granger lhe encarar. – Dormir no sofá é ruim para a coluna, sabia disso? – O moreno não respondeu nada, e sentou-se ouvindo os ossos das suas costas estralarem. – Não vai para o serviço de novo? – Viu a moça perguntar preocupada, Harry continuou calado sua visão ainda estava fora de foco e lembrou-se que havia deixado os óculos no quarto.

-Aqui achei os óculos dele... Ah você já o acordou? – Viu um Ron distorcido chegar perto de si. – Hey amigão, acho que você não deve estar me vendo direito, certo? – Harry colocou os óculos e observou os amigos.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou mal-humorado.

-Viemos checar como você estava... – Hermione disse gentil.

-Estou ótimo, não repararam? – Disse sarcástico.

-Hey que mal-humor é esse... É essa a cara que você vai mostrar para o branquelo quando o encontrarem? – O ruivo tentou animá-lo e Harry torceu os lábios olhando para o canto.

-Desculpe...

-Tudo bem... Não esquenta. – O ruivo sorriu. – Nós temos os melhores bruxos atrás da doninha não importa em qual buraco ela estiver se escondendo, nós vamos achá-lo... – Disse em tom de consolo e Harry tentou forçar um sorriso. Ron nesses três dias tentava ao máximo animá-lo dizendo que Draco devia apenas estar fazendo cena e logo iria aparecer.

-Hum... – O moreno fez apenas um som com a garganta afirmando e Hermione colocou uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

-Você vai ver, vamos achá-lo... E você devia maneirar nesses medicamentos eles não são balas, você sabe disso. - Hermione disse preocupada olhando para as embalagens dos soníferos que Harry havia tomado na noite anterior. Harry tentou sorrir amarelo e viu a moça levar para a cozinha seu copo e as embalagens.

-E aí campeão, que tal se nós dois saíssemos hoje? Podíamos ir ao cabeça de javali se você quiser...

-Não obrigado... Estou sem vontade. – Disse cabisbaixo sem conseguir forçar um sorriso.

Olhou para a lareira, sobre ela que tinha diversas fotos dele com o loiro, sem falar nos enfeites caros que também estavam ali sob exigências do ex-sonserino. Uma miniatura da torre eiffel, uma casa de madeira bem detalhada com bonequinhos que se moviam dentro dela, e um globo que fazia nevar gelo de verdade com a réplica de Hogwarts dentro.

Harry escondeu o rosto com as mãos quando sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar, e Ron o abraçou.

-A doninha vai me encher o saco se te encontrar assim... Anime-se ok! – Disse com simpatia e Harry suspirou pesadamente.

Viu Hermione voltar para a sala trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã e logo em seguida viu a ex-namorada também acompanhá-la.

-Ah... Oi Harry. – A ruiva lhe sorriu também com simpatia. – Me desculpe, insisti para vir com eles... Queria saber como você estava, se precisar de qualquer coisa, sabe que todos os Weasleys estão do seu lado, não é? – Harry tentou sorrir novamente, mas não sabia mais como fazer isso.

-Obrigado Ginny... Eu vou ficar bem assim que eu encontrar o Draco. – O moreno sentiu-se um tanto feliz, sabia que a ruiva estava sendo sincera, quando o moreno se declarou para o loiro apesar do choque inicial, ela nunca os tratou mal e foi a primeira dos Weasley a aceitar o relacionamento do ex-grifinório com Draco.

-Então... Ele não quer ir ao cabeça de javali... – Ron disse derrotado para a noiva.

-Oh... Então que tal se você e eu fossemos até a delegacia bruxa ver se há novidades no caso? – A morena tentou convencer Harry.

-Você realmente devia sair de casa, pelo menos um pouco, sério você vai começar a mofar desse jeito. – Ginny disse com um sorriso simpático.

-Eu não sei se quero ir... Já disseram que iriam me informar sobre qualquer eventualidade... Acho que vou ficar aqui, se ele voltar a mansão seria o primeiro lugar para onde ele iria... – Disse deprimido.

Todos na sala ficaram calados após a declaração do moreno.

-Ok então... Mais tarde eu volto para dar uma checada em você, preciso ir para o serviço e vocês dois também! – Disse num tom repreensivo, e Harry sorriu um pouco "A Mione não muda mesmo..."

**HXD**

O moreno andou novamente pela mansão vazia, seguiu até o quarto principal e observou a cama de casal por um longo tempo, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, Draco era muito preguiçoso e não importava o quanto Harry lhe implorasse ele não levantava antes das dez.

Se dirigiu até a cama e sentou-se nela, passou a mão sobre o lado que o loiro dormia e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro do ex-sonserino sentindo ainda o perfume do outro.

-Draco...

-Harry... – Ouviu a voz do companheiro lhe chamar fraca e arregalou os olhos. "Estou ouvindo coisas?..." Mordeu os lábios, não tinha como o loiro estar na casa sem que soubesse.

Bam!

O som de uma porta batendo o alertou, Harry seguiu exasperado para o corredor, contudo quando chegou lá viu a janela aberta, o vento empurrava a porta do banheiro, fazendo com que ela batesse repetitivamente mais leve agora.

-Se você estivesse aqui iria me chamar de patético, não é mesmo? – Falou deprimido fechando a janela logo em seguida.

**HXD**

-É apenas para o caso de você se recordar de alguma eventualidade, senhor... – O oficial bruxo disse a Harry com pesar e o moreno o encarou nervoso.

-Vocês do distrito devem achar que Draco e eu tínhamos um relacionamento ruim! Por isso trouxe a penseira! – O ex-grifinório olhou com raiva o objeto. – Não faz diferença... Vou depositar todas as minhas memórias aí, e vou provar o quanto Draco e eu nós amávamos... Ele não fugiu de mim! – O oficial murmurou um "Desculpe" e desaparatou, o jovem dourado suspirou pesadamente, sua cabeça latejava.

Puxou um fio de cabelo negro e depositou na penseira, logo em seguida mergulhou na lembrança.

Estavam decorando a mansão juntos, na verdade Draco decorava e Harry apenas observava o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Essa tem que ficar aqui... – O loiro colocou uma foto dos dois juntos sobre a lareira.

-E eu? Não vou poder escolher nada da decoração. – Falou alto para o loiro em um tom falso de ressentimento, se divertia em ver o ex-sonserino tão entusiasmado.

-Não Potter você não pode... Seu gosto é horrível! – Draco sorriu e lhe fez uma careta divertido.

-Não tenho mau gosto... Vai mesmo arrumar tudo sozinho então?

-Claro! E você vai ficar aí sentadinho... – O moreno continuou sorrindo e observou uma das caixas com os enfeites da sala.

-Esse também devia ficar sobre a lareira... E é bonito. – O moreno disse analisando o globo com a miniatura de Hogwarts, o companheiro olhou suspeito o souvenir.

-Talvez... Mas é piegas! – Apesar de tudo o loiro o colocou ao lado das fotos e Harry riu.

-Por que não admite de uma vez que é lindo? – Harry perguntou abraçando o loiro por trás, que fechou os olhos quando foi enlaçado pelo moreno.

-É piegas... Que nem você! – Draco riu saindo de seus braços e Harry também riu pronto para seguir o companheiro, mas uma voz no mundo real o chamou.

-Potter...

Harry deixou a penseira e olhou para sua sala vazia.

-Quem está aí?! – Perguntou, mas não ouviu mais nada. – Acho que realmente estou ficando louco...

**HXD**

Passou a tarde toda mergulhado em suas recordações com Draco, Hermione havia retornado como disse antes, fez-lhe o almoço e recomendou que cuida-se melhor de si, o moreno sorriu amarelo e disse que iria tentar.

-Mentira... – Disse para si mesmo agora sozinho na escuridão de seu quarto.

O relógio indicava duas da madrugada e Harry não tinha acendido nenhuma das luzes do cômodo, estava deitado na cama com uma das camisas de Draco em volta do corpo, ainda sentia o perfume do ex-sonserino nela, tudo na mansão tinha o cheiro do loiro por isso se recusava a sair de casa.

"Ele vai voltar... Eu sei que vai..." O jovem dizia para si mesmo, desceu as escadas para pegar um copo de água, queria tomar um comprimido para dormir, sua garganta estava demasiada seca.

Desceu silencioso até a sala, contudo um barulho chamou sua atenção, "Quem deve estar aí?... Draco?..." Harry seguiu devagar até a lareira e viu uma figura encapuzada mexer nas fotografias.

-Draco?! – Chamou e a pessoa que vasculhava as coisas em cima da lareira parou, obviamente surpresa "Não é ele... É?" Pensou incerto analisando a pessoa, a estatura do loiro era mais alta.

-Quem é?... – Não pode terminar a pergunta, a pessoa havia arremessado sobre Harry uma das molduras. O moreno teve um bom reflexo e segurou o quadro em suas mãos, porém enquanto segurava o objeto a pessoa encapuzada desaparatou em frente de seus olhos.

-Quem era?...

**HXD**

-O que é isso?... –Harry perguntou cansado para Hermione, que segurava uma miniatura de árvore com folhas rosadas por todos os seus galhos.

-Muitos bruxos dizem que é encantado e realiza desejos. – O moreno a encarou entediado, era o quinto dia do desaparecimento de Malfoy e não havia nenhum tipo de notícia sobre o paradeiro do loiro.

-Hum... – Harry segurou a arvorezinha em suas mãos a olhando atentamente.

-Bom eu a comprei não só por causa disso... Eu ouvi dizer que ela também protege o seu dono... – A moça o olhou apreensiva, Harry pareceu ficar ainda mais cabisbaixo.

-Comprei isso para que você se animasse... Mas você parece pior... – Disse com um suspiro.

-Desculpe... – Harry seguiu em direção a lareira e colocou o enfeite ao lado de uma das fotos de Draco.

-Harry... Por que você não me explica de novo essa história da pessoa encapuzada? – O jovem fez uma cara emburrada, não aguentava mais contar essa história.

-O que há para contar?... Já disse tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior. – A morena mordeu os lábios apreensiva.

-Sim... Mas Harry isso pode ser perigoso, talvez eu devesse fazer um feitiço para impedir aparatações e...

-Não! – Harry disse irritado. – Se você fizer isso _ele_ também não vai poder aparatar... – Sua voz tremeu. – Porque _ele_ vai voltar... Eu sei que vai... – O ex-grifinório olhou para o chão sentindo uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto.

-Harry... – A morena ainda tentou.

-Mione... Já está tarde por que não volta para casa?... – O jovem disse sem encará-la e a moça entendeu a indireta.

-Tudo bem, mas... Eu vou voltar amanhã, ok... Se cuide. – A amiga desaparatou deixando o moreno sozinho na mansão. Harry observou a pequena árvore com suas folhas rosadas.

-Daria toda a minha fortuna para tê-lo de volta nos meus braços...

**DXH**

Balançou-se na cama de casal e sentiu uma mão gelada lhe acariciar as costas, Harry sorriu.

-Draco... – Se virou e viu o sol brilhar iluminado o rosto do outro.

-Harry... – Ele sorriu cheio de remorso, o rosto do ex-sonserino estava como sempre pálido e parecia um tanto cansado. – Você é um pateta cabeçudo. – Harry sentiu uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto.

O loiro tocou levemente seus cabelos e sorriu ainda com angústia.

-Onde você está? – O moreno perguntou, tinha certeza que esse era apenas mais um dos sonhos que tinha com o companheiro.

Draco não respondeu e apenas o abraçou, sussurrou em seu ouvido "Eu te amo Harry" E o moreno sentiu o pescoço ficar molhado com as lágrimas do loiro.

Harry acordou em choque, colocou a mão onde Draco havia chorado sentiu o pescoço molhado e quase gritou.

-O quê?... – Observou uma pequena gota em suas mãos e chorou. – Draco...

Ouviu um barulho na sala e desceu em silêncio para verificar o que estava acontecendo, viu novamente a pessoa encapuzada mexer sobre a lareira e estreitou os olhos "Dessa vez você não me escapa!..." Pensou já apontando sua varinha e gritando um "Experliarmus!"

A figura conseguiu desviar por pouco da azaração do moreno e se preparou para desaparatar como na noite anterior, mas Harry lançou outro feitiço na tentativa de impedir a pessoa de fugir.

-Locomotor Mortis. – Harry berrou e pode ver a pessoa cair inerte no chão "Se ele já tinha começado a aparatar isso pode ser ruim..." Disse se aproximando.

O capuz começou a se encher de sangue e Harry encarou confuso a cena. Abaixou-se e revelou o rosto da pessoa, sentiu-se nauseado assim que retirou a capa.

Era Ginny, podia ver os cabelos ruivos vivos da moça, mas o rosto da garota fez Harry querer vomitar.

A mandíbula lhe faltava na face, estava arrancada, muito provavelmente pela aparatação mal feita, o sangue jorrava insistentemente, mas dava para ver que ela não tinha mais vida seus olhos que estavam fora das órbitas e mostravam expressão dolorosa em seu rosto desfigurado.

O moreno respirou tentando não vomitar e olhou para as mãos da garota, ela segurava o globo que continha a miniatura de Hogwarts "Mas o quê?..." Ele encarou confuso o objeto "Por que ela queria isso? Por que ela está aqui?" Todas essas perguntas e o cheiro metálico do sangue latejavam na cabeça do moreno o deixando tonto. Sentou-se e tentou respirar.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?... – Perguntou exasperado, foi quando lhe ocorreu "A penseira" Cuidadosamente puxou um dos fios de cabelo da ruiva e torceu para que o levasse a lembrança correta. "Se ela veio aqui para tentar pegar o globo... Talvez isso seja a última coisa na cabeça dela e explique o porquê de... De tudo isso..." Apreensivo Harry mergulhou na memória da ruiva.

Estava em sua mansão em um dia claro, viu Ginny ao seu lado ela tinha cara de poucos amigos, e encarava furiosa algo a sua frente, Harry seguiu o olhar da garota e percebeu que ela encarava Draco.

-Seu nojento, asqueroso! – A ruiva berrou para o loiro que lhe deu os ombros. – Ele nunca vai te amar, ele sempre amou a mim! – Novamente Draco a ignorou e sentou-se no sofá espaçoso.

-Não entendo porque vem aqui perder seu tempo... Harry não vai ser seu... – O loiro disse entediado.

-Você está errado! Ele... – Draco pareceu ficar irritado em ter que ouvir a ruiva então a interrompeu.

-Queria que ele pudesse ver esse seu lado. – O loiro disse com desprezo. – Quando ele está por perto você age de um jeito, mas quando ele não está aqui você age de outro... Mas não faz diferença, não é mesmo?! Já que ele ama somente a mim, não importa se você age como santa na frente dele.

-Chega!

-É a verdade! - O loiro berrou estreitando os olhos e apoiando as costas no sofá. – Se prefere viver nessa ilusão de que ainda vai reconquistá-lo fique a vontade... Não tenho intenção nenhuma de te atacar, eu sei que ele ama _somente_ a mim... Assim como eu o amo. – Disse a última parte baixinho com um sorriso.

Harry que apenas observava a lembrança de Ginny sentiu o rosto ficar molhado com lágrimas como se já soubesse o desfecho da cena.

Logo em seguida veio o clarão, Ginny o havia acertado com um "Expeliarmus" O feitiço fez com que o loiro fosse arremessado próximo a lareira.

Harry seguiu até o loiro e o viu caído, havia uma grande poça de sangue em volta de sua cabeça, ele havia se machucado com o feitiço, acertando a nuca na parede de forma brusca.

-Aju... Ajud... – O loiro implorou e Harry observou pasmo a ruiva, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela andou lentamente até o ex-sonserino.

-Eu até podia te ajudar... Mas se eu fizer isso você vai contar tudo para o Harry, não é? – A moça perguntou de forma cruel e Draco não conseguiu responder, cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue, a concussão em sua cabeça parecia muito grave.

-Se você sumir... Se você sumir... Ele vai me amar... Vai... – Ginny tinha os olhos vidrados e parecia delirante, Harry chorou ainda mais em ver a cena e não poder fazer nada. "Tudo isso aconteceu quando eu não estava perto... Eu... Eu poderia ter protegido ele..." Harry tentou tocar o loiro, mas sua mão o atravessou.

-Harry... – O loiro choramingou baixinho fechando os olhos para não encarar a ruiva. – Eu te amo Harry... – Draco voltou a dizer baixinho.

Ginny ainda o encarava com um olhar psicótico, observou o cômodo e viu o enfeite de Hogwarts.

-Você vai para um lugar aonde ninguém vai te encontrar... – Disse cruel e lançou um feitiço. Harry chorou ainda mais. "Ele esteve _aí_ todo esse tempo?

Harry não se importou com o resto da memória saiu depressa da penseira e lançou um contra-feitiço no pequeno globo e viu o corpo inerte do companheiro aparece em sua sala, estava duro e gelado, o hematoma em sua cabeça ainda continuava lá.

-Não...

Correu para abraçar o jovem sentiu o corpo do outro frio, a neve que tinha dentro do globo era de verdade, e explicava o congelamento do loiro.

-Não...

O rosto de Draco tinha um aspecto pálido como o de um boneco, diversos pedaços de gelo estavam sobre sua face, Harry tocou-lhe os lábios que tinham uma coloração azul.

-Não!... – Berrou alto, beijou o loiro sentindo seus lábios gélidos, o corpo do ex-sonserino tinha uma temperatura fora do comum, obviamente não tinha mais vida dentro de si.

-Acorda... Por favor, acorda... Eu te amo Draco!

Uma hora...

Duas horas...

Quatro horas...

O moreno perdeu a noção do tempo que ficou segurando o corpo sem vida do companheiro em seus braços, sentia o gelo começar a derreter, mas sabia que Draco não iria acordar. Abriu a gaveta próximo de si e viu os comprimidos para dormir.

-Eu desejei errado... Queria você com vida nos meus braços... – Harry engoliu várias pílulas e chorou voltando a beijar o loiro. – Eu não vou te deixar jamais... Eu prometo...

**HXD**

-Você é patético. – O rosto do loiro estava tão iluminado que Harry não podia ver mais nada além do jovem, de fato sabia nem onde se encontrava, mas não fazia diferença, o moreno sorriu.

-Eu te amo! – Viu o loiro sorrir e fechar os olhos divertido.

-Diz de novo?...

***HxD***

._.

É... Então... Não fiquem com raiva de mim... Já estou com raiva o suficiente... Andei sumida e essa fic foi a primeira que veio na minha cabeça... Oh God... Sorry :S


End file.
